another dead end story
by RottenFuture
Summary: Jess said I love you and drove away. How far is the question.
1. Walking away

Jess-
    
    "And then I told her I loved her."
    
    "You did what?"
    
    "Yah, you would think she would have reacted.  But I got nothing."
    
    "You did what?"
    
    "Maybe if I changed my name to earnest it would help, 
    
    according to Oscar wild the effect is unbelievable."
    
    "Jess you know I don't understand your book crap."
    
    "You'd like Oscar Wild, once you get past the crazy the guys a riot."
    
    I sigh and look down, this is not the way I expected this conversation to go.  
    
    Shane really is a great friend, even with her ex girlfriend status.  
    
    "Hey you can't smoke that in here."
    
    "Did I mention I told her I loved her and got nothing, I can't not smoke this in here.  
    
    It's freezing outside and we're barley out of stars hollow; she thinks I left for good."
    
    "This isn't my house Jess, I just work here and do not make the rules.  
    
    You want to get me fired?  
    
    If I do I'll lose my apartment which means you'll be out of a place to stay."
    
    "We can be dead beats together."
    
    "And you still cannot smoke that in here, where'd you park your car anyhow?  
    
    Aren't people going to see it and figure it out?  
    
    Fuck it give me on of those.  How long are you staying anyhow?" 
    
    "Lot of words for such a little girl"
    
    "Don't taunt"
    
    "Don't lecture.  
    
    Here take one, but outside.  You cannot smoke that in here" 
    
    I pulled a face as I mocked her, knowing I was pretty much being a huge ass considering the situation.
    
    "Calm it sick boy.  What's your plan?"
    
    "Actually to talk to your boss and see if he'll hire me.  
    
    You work in a hair place that pretty much sells wacked out colors and beeswax.  
    
    Taylor probably spends his weekends trying to get this place shutdown, while the rest of stars hollow avoids it like the plague.  I'm not too worried about running into anyone I shouldn't while I'm here.  It seems the smartest way to acquire money to help you pay rent."
    
    "Who are you hiding from anyhow jess.  Her?  Because she's been here."
    
    "Don't talk shit, why would she be here.  She doesn't need any of this stuff she's perfect."
    
    "You have it bad."
    
    "Or something, I parked my car behind your building.  It's pretty well hidden.  
    
    Once we save the money if we paint it and buy seat covers I bet we can get away with driving it as long as we don't go to close to town."
    
    "It would be nice since, I still do not have a car. Why don't you just tell your uncle you're back for good?  
    
    I mean it's none of his business if you want to live here; you're 19 and here to be my roommate not his child."
    
    "Rory is his business, he thinks that's why I am here. 
    
    He'd pitch a bitch and make sure he lived to see the day I took off for good."
    
    "Rory huh.  Is that why you're here?  
    
    I won't get mad, now that we have this well established friendship.  
    
    Or whatever.  But I want to know."
    
    "Listen Shane, I'm going to get us some cigarettes and 40s I'll meet you at home okay?"
    
    "Drinking and smoking won't change it."
    
    "Yeah…but it makes it hurt less."
    
    I pass Shane's boss on the way out and force my face into a smile.  
    
    "Hey man, anyway I can get a job?"
    
    "Sure thing, stop by later."
    
    "Thanks."   I continue walking down the street smiling.  As if this changes anything.


	2. hello again

Thanks to my two review ha-ha. That's sad. Anyhow here is more and if anyone's actually reading this it will be followed by…more.
    
    -Rory-
    
    "Lane I honestly do not think this is a good idea"
    
    "Why? For the first time in my life I can do what I
    
    Want. And I want purple hair damnit. It was perfect,
    
     you even loved it. You said so yourself. So why
    
    would I not dye it?"
    
    "do you want Mama Kim to hate you forever? Christ
    
    this is just stupidity. And how about Luke? You do
    
    work for him, the costumers might not like it."
    
    Lane was trying to drag me down the street, but I kept up fight. The girl had lost it.
    
    "In that case he'll love it. Luke does not care about
    
    my hair, and as for mama kim. Well fuck her. 
    
    Seriously Ror, I am doing this. So help me please?"
    
    "We used everything last time, so I can't."
    
    "so I"ll buy more."
    
    Her words were pointless; I really had nothing against Lane dying her hair. Really it was more Shane. Shane works at the store....Shane....jess...loves me? 
    
    How could he say something like that and just walk away? He was so
    
    unfair. UGH. That was so unfair. 
    
    "That was sooo Bloody unfair." I look up and notice
    
    Lane looking at me. It takes a moment to register
    
    I said the last part out loud.
    
    "What was unfair? You still hate that Shane girl, is
    
    that what you are yelling about? She is not really
    
    that bad."
    
    "What would you do if Dave just told he loved you and
    
    just...walked away?"
    
    "Um...Rory what is this about?"
    
    "I mean am I stupid?"
    
    "Ror..."
    
    "Here we are at the goddamn place, maybe if I dye my
    
    hair he'll stop and actually talk to me once. HA he
    
    can't he's gone."
    
    "What are you talking about?"
    
    "Gone!"
    
    I charge in the store and start franticly throwing
    
    around dye bottles.
    
    "Blue or green?" I hold up to bottles to Lane who is
    
    staring at me astonished.
    
    "Um Rory, are you out of your tree?"
    
    "OK tree… green tree…so green?"
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    "So neither, what is going on with you today."
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    "Did you guys need help?" 
    
     Shane is now standing over us looking amused.
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    "err no we're good."
    
    "Look Rory, right?" Nodding, I gather up the dye along with some bleach to make a quick exist. "Don't leave so fast, my boss will think I'm chasing the costumers out." She lets out a false nervous laugh. 

"Don't worry I'll stop in the office and let him know it was not you, it was more the smoke you're blowing in my face."

"Um well…that would be bad. Because..uh…he is a very big supported of cancer. Supporter the biggest. And he just gets so upset when anyone doesn't condone it. It might even spoil your 'please don't nark on Shane' discount." 

"Look just forget it. Ring us up, we're leaving." She looks even more uncomfortable and blurts out a string of incoherent words.

"Um…sorry? Did you expect me to understand that?"

"I was just saying I remember the last time you dyed someone's hair. Jess and I were together…and Lane ran by Lukes. She looked like she was in a considerable amount of pain."

"Well seeing as I am a Freak I guess I just get off at that heh?"

"I wasn't mocking…more like inviting. Look I know we never got along, but I think it was because of jess. If I gave you my number maybe I could help you dye your hair. You could maybe stop to hangout at my apartment, slam down a couple of beers?"

I watch lane glance back and forth between the two of us trying to make sense of the conversation. 

"I think I'll actually take the pain, thanks" I answer coolly.

"Look here's my number…dyes on the house. Just…consider it. Okay?"

I try to respond but feel lane at my hand. 

  
"Free dye..come on Rory." 

She grabs a few more bottles one the way out and I listen to her ramble about Shanes work habits. 

"Well at least it got us free dye." She concludes at long last.

"Yah..." I respond, personally feeling the mounting confusion was far from worth it.

"So you're not going to call her are you?"   
  


"Well I really can't dye hair…"


End file.
